


Hidden

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, JustPlease, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry this one's SO very short, I'm kinda just splitting this story up into what happens in their relationship. There not much that happens right here but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm also going to Texas tomorrow so.. it might take me longer to update. I'm going to be driving for 2 days, at a wedding for 3, and then driving again for 2 days. A week of no school! Wish me luck!





	1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" He shouted to get her attention this time.

 

"Oh, what?" She had been distracted, watching Flynn over Wyatt's shoulder.

 

He searched her face, "We're going to split up.. Okay?" He gestured behind himself, "I'll go that way."

 

"No!" She grabbed his arm before he could turn, "I.. want to go that way. I think he's the other way and I think it'd be better if you dealt with him."

 

He frowned, "Okay.. whatever you say.."

 

Rufus had already gone, thankfully not seeing Flynn. He left, shooting her a weird look as he passed.

 

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She really should have let him find Flynn, she didn't understand why she was so protective of the terrorist. She walked up to him, sliding into the seat across from him, "What are you planning?"

 

His green eyes pierced her as he scoffed, "Like I'd tell you."

 

She frowned, "Well considering I just saved your ass, I think you should."

 

He smirked, "And why'd you do that?"

 

God, she hated him sometimes. She didn't answer his question directly, "Wyatt was going to come this way and I.. happened to see you and stopped him."

 

He looked at the table and then back to her, "Where'd he go then?"

 

She scoffed, mirroring his actions, "Like I'd tell you."

 

He smirked, "Fair enough."

 

Her eyes narrowed, "Why do you keep doing this? Why can't you just stop time traveling? It's making it worse."

 

He looked over her shoulder, "I do what I must, Lucy. You know I don't enjoy this."

 

She frowned, "Yet you do it anyway. How many people have died because of this?"

 

He didn't answer so she said, "Exactly, too many."

 

He got out of his seat, "Whatever you say." He gave her a taunting kiss on her cheek, making shivers go up her spine, and then walked away. He knew she wouldn't follow him, she watched him disappear into the crowd.

 

Almost on cue, Wyatt sat in the seat that Flynn had left seconds before. Flynn had already disappeared thankfully. His blue eyes scanned her face, "What's got you blushing so much?"

 

This snapped her back into reality and she looked away from the crowd and at him, "Blushing? I'm not blushing."

 

Wyatt shrugged. He looked around at the crowd of people, "Did you see Flynn?"

 

She shook her head, "Of course not, I would've told you immediately."

 

He slowly nodded, "We should find Rufus then, see if he saw him."

 

The two of them got up, finding Rufus in a matter of minutes. Their friend was close to the table, searching the crowd.

 

"Did you see Flynn? neither of us have." It was Wyatt that spoke.

 

Rufus gave her a knowing look, "No, I would've thought he'd go to Lucy."

 

She cursed at herself in her head, he had seen her with Flynn, "Well, he didn't. Let's keep looking."

 

At least Wyatt hadn't seen, Rufus wouldn't say anything. So she was off the hook.. for now.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through the brightly lit hall with her head down. She was careful not to make eye contact with Agent Christopher.

She had been allowed to see Flynn only because she had to propose a deal to him, freedom in exchange for helping them stop Rittenhouse.

She was furious when they wouldn't let her see him before. They walked down the long halls without a word spoken between them.

After a while of walking, they stopped at a door. Agent Christopher unlocked the door, gesturing for her to go in.

She gave the woman an uncertain look before going inside hesitantly, the door was closed behind her and she heard it lock. No going back now.

It took her eyes a second to adjust from the bright hall to the dim room. The room had a gray floor and walls, a bench in one of the corners.

Flynn sat in an orange jumpsuit, on the bench, leaning against the wall with his head down. She stood awkwardly by the door.

She didn't know what to do, frozen by the reality of it. He sighed, "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

She looked anywhere but him, "I didn't get you arrested on purpose, Agent Christopher-"

"Excuses." His voice was sharp and bitter.

When she looked at him, she found that he was looking back at her. His eyes had no more determination or stubbornness in them, full of emptiness.

She crossed the room and sat next to him, not surprised when he flinched away from her, "I didn't come to apologize anyways."

"I suppose they want to make a deal? The answer's no, I've lost enough."

For some reason this irritated her, "And I haven't? I've lost my family over this too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want a gold star?"

"What HAPPENED to you? I thought that you wanted your family back."

"Nothing can bring my family back, I tried everything."

"Oh, that's right, you don't care about anybody but yourself, I forgot."

"You're right, I don't, just leave me in peace."

"They said that if you help, you can have your freedom back, of course you'd have to be monitored.."

"I don't want to join your little time team."

"You might have the chance of getting your family back though."

"I told you, I can't go back to being a husband or a father after what I've done."

"But you can, you're not a monster. You didn't kill John."

"Because you stopped me."

"You were struggling either way." She looked at him with a hint of desperation in her eyes, "Just.. please Flynn, can't you at least do it for-"

"You? Why?"

"Because, whether you like it or not, I care about you. You did things that anybody would do, you're only human."

"I don't want to be supervised by your soldier."

"You.." she hesitated, "You can stay with me, I can supervise you."

He observed her with a lack of interest, "And I don't go back here afterwards?"

"I wouldn't let them, that'd be going back on the deal."

"Fine, I'll help you. But only because it's in my best interest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's SO very short, I'm kinda just splitting this story up into what happens in their relationship. There not much that happens right here but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm also going to Texas tomorrow so.. it might take me longer to update. I'm going to be driving for 2 days, at a wedding for 3, and then driving again for 2 days. A week of no school! Wish me luck!

She was exhausted when she got home, another mission completed. Rufus had almost gotten shot and Emma had made things difficult. As soon as they got home, Flynn left to do whatever it was he did after missions.

She sighed, dragging her feet as she walked. She just wanted to relax before the next mission, grabbing a book and curling up on the couch.

She felt herself slowly falling asleep and welcomed it, anything to get some energy. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

She vaguely remembered a blanket being put on her and then a soft kiss on her forehead. She curled up even deeper into the blanket, still half asleep but also aware that there was nobody in the house except her and Flynn.

It had to be him, the thought made her cheeks warm.

It wasn't until later that she was woken up by her phone ringing. She answered it sleepily, Agent Christopher told her that Emma jumped again and she sighed.

She slid out from under the covers, thanking her and hanging up. She called out, "Flynn! Emma jumped!"

He appeared not long after, frowning slightly. She rolled her eyes, walking past him and grabbing her things. He took his things as well, shrugging on his coat.

He tossed her coat to her, which she easily caught, and watched as she put it on as well. She buttoned it up, leaving the button at the very top open.

He sighed, buttoning the top one for her, "It's cold outside."

She gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand gently before opening the door.

They both walked out and into the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

They both stumbled up to the cabin door, cold and their clothes wet from the snow. Flynn didn't hesitate before knocking. A woman opened the door and gasped. Flynn gave her something of a smile, "Do you know where a place to stay is? It's not exactly a good idea to be walking around at nightfall.."

The woman considered them, "Do you want to stay here? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I left you for the wolves."

He spoke somewhat awkwardly, "Yes. That'd be fine, Thank you." The woman gave him a kind smile and walked back inside, leaving them no choice but to follow.

The woman led them to a room separate from the main one, "Are you two married?"

Lucy and Flynn made eye contact and an understanding passed between them, "Yes, of course."

The woman gave a stiff nod, fixing the blankets on the bed, "Are you all set then?"

Lucy smiled, "Yes, thank you." With that, the woman left, closing the door behind her. The two of them began slowly taking off layers, neither saying a word.

She finally spoke, "Can you help me with this?"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

She sighed, "With my corset, can you help me?" He stepped forward, beginning to undo it. His breath was warm against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. The way his fingers brushed against her back almost purposely made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was relieved when he finally stepped away. She put the corset with the rest of her stuff, staying in her slip.

She slid into the covers without a word, curling up. She fell asleep in no time, exhausted from trudging through the snow.

He stayed awake for longer, flipping through the pages of the journal for about an hour before joining her. He kept his distance, unable to help himself when he thought about how long it had been since he had slept next to a woman. It didn't take him long to fall asleep either.

 

\-----------------

 

Wyatt and Rufus walked through the snow, arguing about how they had somehow lost Flynn and Lucy. Rufus had finally had enough, "Lets just find a place to sleep, we won't be able to search for them if we're both tired."

Wyatt nodded, his jaw still set. After an hour of walking in the dark, the found a cabin. He looked up at the moon, "Think anybody's home?"

Rufus shrugged, "We could knock?"

They walked up slowly, Wyatt ready to use his gun if needed. A woman answered, "You two wouldn't happen to need a place to stay for the night as well?"

Wyatt smirked, "We don't mean to be a bother."

She smiled, "Come in. Are you okay with me having other guests? A married couple came in asking for a place to stay as well earlier."

Rufus answered, "We don't mind."

The woman led them through the house, to the room where Flynn and Lucy were, "Are you okay with sharing a room? My house isn't very big unfortunately."

Wyatt shrugged, "Yes, that's fine by us."

She opened the door slowly, "There should be more blankets on that chair to the left, make yourselves at home."

They had to stop themselves from gasping at the sight of Flynn and Lucy sleeping together on the bed. They thanked the woman and she closed the door as she left. Wyatt looked at the two wearily. Flynn was curled protectively around Lucy, they both seemed totally comfortable  in the position.

Rufus watched them, "It doesn't mean anything, they're  not doing it purposly."

Wyatt sighed, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

She turned on her side and a sharp pain shot up her shoulder. It was enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes sleepily, the room dim. Flynn sat in an armchair next to the bed, flipping lazily through the pages of the journal.

She reached out her hand towards him, "Flynn."

He glanced at her, "You're hurt, you need rest. Go back to sleep."

She frowned, "You need sleep too, you can't stay awake forever."

He looked back to the journal, "I'm fine, go to sleep."

She bit her lip, watching him. She didn't go back to sleep, continuing to watch him silently. She knew he was tired, she wondered why he wouldn't just sleep, "Do you have nightmares?"

The question caught him off guard, "What?"

She repeated it, "Nightmares. Do you have nightmares?"

He carefully avoided her gaze, "No, I just have better things to do than sleep."

She knew he was lying but didn't point it out, "Can you take a break for once?" He glanced at her now, his face showing no emotion. Her voice was softer this time, "For me?"

He sighed, getting up. He set down the journal on the nightstand, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him so that her back was against his chest, "There. Happy?"

She smiled, "Very."

He moved slightly, "Now go to sleep."

She relaxed, feeling safe for the first time since finding out about Rittenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is with me and short chapters? I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

She sighed, both of them hanging up their coats. Flynn's phone rang, surprising both of them. He took one look at the caller ID and then answered. He looked at her as the person spoke and she watched him, she was the slightest bit curious. Suddenly he spoke, "Yeah, i'm on my way.. Love you too, bye." He hung up and she raised her eyebrows, wondering who it was. He grabbed his coat again, "It was Lorena. I'll be back later." He shrugged his coat on.

She watched him and quietly said, "You're coming back?"

He smirked, "Yes, that was the plan from the start." What if he saw his family and didn't want to leave after all? He stepped forward, giving her the softest of kisses on her cheek, "Bye. I'll see you later."

She managed a small smile, "Bye." And then he was gone, leaving her alone. She worried, both for him and over the fact that he might not really come back. She reached up, touching where he had kissed her cheek, wishing that he really would return.

* * *

 

He returned late that night to find her sleeping on the couch. She must've tried to stay awake to wait for him. He didn't blame her for falling asleep, they had recently come back from a particularly hard mission. He picked her up, and arm behind her back and an arm under her legs. He carried her to her room, setting her down gently. As he backed away slowly, she grabbed his shirt and opened her eyes. Her voice was soft, relief filling her features, "You came back?"

He grinned, the first time he had actually smiled in a while, "I said I would didn't I?"

She looked right at him and carefully said, "Can you stay with me or would it be too much to ask?" He climbed onto the bed next to her. She scooted over, never letting her hold on his shirt to loosen. She was scared of the idea of him leaving her to be alone. She stayed close to him, tucking her head under his chin.

He closed his eyes and his voice was barely a whisper, "I'll never leave you alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about another short chapter! It's Fathers Day today, so I didn't have that much time to write. I'm also extremely tired...


	7. Chapter 7

She got up when she heard the door open, closing her history book and setting it on the coffee table. Flynn had left earlier to do who knows what, she hadn't bothered to ask. He was slightly hunched over, carrying something inside his jacket. She wondered what he was so desperate to keep warm. He took off his coat and hung it up, revealing that he was holding a cat. She gasped, startling him, "You got a cat?"

He shook his head, "I didn't get it, I found it. It was a stray." She walked slowly towards him, careful not to startle the cat as she petted it's head softly. She was a dog person, but that didn't mean she didn't think cats were cute. The cat was gray and white, it's fur fluffy, and it had big green eyes. It watched her in fascination. Flynn has his head down slightly, looking at the floor.

She couldn't help it when she smiled, "You wanna keep her don't you?" He glanced from the floor to her and then back again. This made her grin even wider, "We can keep her if you want." The corner of his mouth twitched and she kissed his cheek lightly, this made him finally look at her.

They made eye contact until he eventually broke it, "She's gonna need stuff to get settled, what should we do with her while we're gone?"

She shrugged, "Just put her in my room, I guess.." He did, her eyes followed him as he opened her door and walked inside silently. Then she turned and put on her coat, handing him his when he came out of her room again. They left without a word.

* * *

 

They returned about an hour later with everything they needed. They sighed at the same time, making them both grin. She filled a cat-bowl with cat food, adding the slightest bit of water, and then took it to her room. When she opened the door, the cat was sitting on her bed. She moved forward, setting the bowl in front of it. It looked reproachful before sniffing the food and then beginning to eat. She watched the cat silently, feeling Flynn wrap his arms around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder, looking at the cat as well. Her voice was soft, "What do you want to name her?"

He was silent for a second before answering, "Blue?" She leaned her head back against his chest, watching Blue finish off the food.

\--------

They gave Blue a bath after feeding her, leaving them both soaking wet and laughing. She didn't notice that her white shirt had become see-through until she caught Flynn taking the smallest glance at her. She blushed, getting up and leaving to change in her room. She had just finished when Flynn came in with an unhappy Blue. He set down the cat on her bed, who instantly ran to hide somewhere. He sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh. She sat next to him, "Something wrong?"

He looked at her, smirking as he noticed her change of shirt, "Why'd you change?"

She hit his arm playfully, "Stop."

He grinned now as he changed the subject, looking around, "Where's Blue?" The cat jumped up next to them, it's fur was already fluffy again. They pet her for a little while before going to bed. Although Flynn had his own room, he still slept next to her. She didn't mind though, he was warm and safe. She closed her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face and Blue curled up against her leg.


End file.
